


Weaving Crowns

by Mischel



Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Husbands, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, arthur-of-the-pendragons's Merthur Kiss Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Now that Merlin and Arthur are both kings and married, they hardly have time for each other anymore. Merlin's decided to do something about it, and he takes Arthur to a meadow, where they can finally have a moment alone to- make flower crowns? Well, that's not what Arthur expected. (But maybe that's exactly what he needed.)Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 - spring.+ ART
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583833
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Weaving Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic! This one is written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019. I participated last year with a fanfic called "Merlin's Guide to Reading a Book", so this year I'm participating again, and hopefully, I'll be able to write something for all seasons of the fest. First season "spring" is finished, and you can enjoy the fanfic below :)

Another sigh. "You know, when you insisted that I follow you in secret to get away from the knights, flower crown weaving was the last thing I expected to be doing."

Merlin chuckled at that. "I thought you enjoyed spending time with me."

They were sitting in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by wild flowers and loudly buzzing insects - bugs were flying all around them, always busy, always on their way somewhere. Just like their own lives recently. They never had enough time for each other, both having their responsibilities, both always in a hurry.

This moment, now, was the opposite. And that was why Merlin had taken Arthur's hand back in the camp, pressed his finger to his lips and led him over here. They could be alone out here. For a moment, they could leave their busy lives behind and just enjoy each other's company.

"I mean," Merlin smiled, his fingers finding another flower to use in the crown, "isn't that why you married me?" His eyes looked up at Arthur, satisfied with Arthur's light blush on his cheeks.

"It is," Arthur admitted sheepishly.

Merlin handed Arthur the flower and gently guided his fingers to where they needed to be to weave the flower into the crown.

Then his smile fell. Arthur noticed.

"It's just . . . it's been so long since we've had time just for us," Merlin told him. "You're always needed somewhere, and so am I. People never stop asking us for things they or others need. And I like helping them, it's just . . . "

"Difficult to find time for this?" Arthur gestured at both of them.

"Yeah."

Arthur nodded. "I do enjoy spending time with you," he said again. Merlin smiled up at him, glad to hear that.

When the flower crown was finished, Merlin lifted it and laid it on Arthur's head. Then he reached for his own that he'd finished earlier, and handed it to Arthur, who crowned Merlin in return.

Merlin reached for Arthur's hand, taking it and holding it softly, finally looking up to see Arthur with the crown on his head. His lips parted when he saw his king. He looked . . .

Unexpectedly, Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips, his free hand flying up to his neck. Arthur blinked in surprise, soon melting into the kiss and closing his eyes. Soon though, Merlin pulled away.

Arthur blinked again, his cheeks rosy, and Merlin had to smile. "What was that for?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I just looked at you with the flower crown and . . . you looked so cute, I couldn't resist."

Arthur paused and admired Merlin's new look. Messy dark hair sticking up around the neatly woven flower crown, all petals the colour of Merlin's eyes . . . "I think I know what you mean," he smirked at him.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and slowly brought him closer, connecting their lips in another kiss, this time gently. The busy insects kept buzzing around them as their lips moved, and the sun continued to shine on the two kings in the meadow.

"We need to make flower crowns more often, don't you agree?" Arthur whispered as they parted. Merlin only chuckled in agreement and leaned in for another kiss.

Out of all the short moments that they had shared over these past few busy weeks, this was by far the best one.

Just the two of them, quietly weaving flower crowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
